1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single sliding sash in which a sliding door which is positioned on the internal side of a fixed section when open and which closes an open section when closed is fixed to a window frame which has the fixed section on one side thereof and the open section on the other side.
2. Description of the Related Art
While it is needless to cite well-known examples, conventional single sliding sashes are constructed in such a manner that when open sections of window frames are closed by sliding doors, the sliding doors are positioned outside fixed sections. The outward appearance of such a conventional single sliding sash is similar to that of the so-called horizontally sliding sash.
According to conventional examples, since the sliding door is arranged close to the fixed section on the internal side when the door is closed, the outward appearance of such a sash is not good as compared with the so-called fixed sash. The outward appearance of an entire building is spoiled, especially when a fixed sash as well as a single sliding sash are fixed to the building, because the outward appearances of both the types of sashes differ from each other.